A Random Story
by ChocolateCake31
Summary: I wrote this because I was bored. I hope you enjoy reading it. R


Junpei, Tommy, Kouichi and Takuya sat in a circle in the living room from Kouichi. Right now the four were talking about Kouji's and Izumi's relationship.

"So what do you think about the fact that the two are going out?" Takuya asked the others.

"As long as he doesn't hurt her I have nothing against it." Junpei answered.

"I don't know. Wouldn't it be awkward, if the two break up?" Tommy asked

"Well yeah, Let's just hope that doesn't happen." Takuya said

"What do you think about it Kouichi?" Takuya asked Kouji's twin brother, which was watching the others argument with amusment.

He looked at them and said with a smile "He is my little brother I'm happy for them. I didn't see him that happy in a long time." The others looked a little confused at him. "Oh I forget to tell you Jessica and I went on a double date with them yesterday. They seemed totally in love with each other."

Just in that moment the door opened to reveal the two persons, they were just talking about. The two were laughing and holding hands. When they saw the others sitting there, Kouji asked "Hey what are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same." Junpei said

"Kouji forgot his mobile phone yesterday and we just wanted to get it." Izumi said smiling brighter than the sun, leaning against Kouji. "Now tell us why are you meeting here without us?" she asked.

"We just wanted to let you have some time for yourself." Tommy said a little nervous

"I know you're lying, but I let it pass. But only because I'm just so happy right now." Kouji said gripping her hand tighter.

"Well, Kouji let's get your phone." Izumi said dragging him to the kitchen where the phone should be.

KITCHEN

"So where did you forget it?" Izumi asked her boyfriend lifting herself on the coutertop.

Kouji stood in front of her and leaned forward until he was breathing into her ear. Her face went red immediatley. He leaned backwards with a smirk and showed her his phone.

"It was right behind you, darling." he said before kissing her sweet lips. Before he could deepen the kiss, Takuya said loud "Get a room." the couple pulled away from eachother and glared at him.

"How about we play Monopoly?" Tommy asked to distract the couple from what just happened so they wouldn't kill Takuya.

Everyone was okay with that, so they played. Kouji and Izumi played together in a team.

After three Hours of playing Monopoly Kouji and Izumi won.

"Had fun beating us?" Junpei asked.

"If you ask me like that than I have to say. Yes, of course." Izumi said with a tired smile spreading on her face.

Izumi and Kouji sat on the couch. Izumi laid her head on his chest and put her feet under herself. Kouji put his arm around her waist, pulled her tighter against him and laid his head softly on hers. In return she snuggled closer to him. After awhile the were fast asleep. The others looked at them with smiles on their faces.

"They look cute together." Tommy said.

They looked at him and nodded their heads.

"Well as much as I like to watch my best friends sleep, I have to go home. So bye." Takuya said.

"Yeah me,too" Junpei said.

"Could you bring me home with your car?" Tommy asked Junpei.

He nodded at the younger boy and so the three boys left for home.

Kouichi walked into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, when he heard the door open close. He walked into the hallway to see his mother standing at the door locking it.

"Hey mum." Kouichi called out softly to her.

She turned around and smiled at her older son.

"Hi my darling. Did you're friends already went home?" She asked him

"Yes everyone beside those two." he said pointing to the couch.

His mother looked to the couch and delighted to see her younger son and his girlfriend sleeping peacefully, cuddled together on the couch. She walked into the kitchen with a big grin on her face. Kouichi looked after her a little confused, normally she would have screamed and totally went crazy. He shrugged and watched the two for awhile, until his mother Tomoko came into his view again this time with a camera in her hands taking photos from the sleeping couple.

Kouji woke up at the click sound of the camera. He opened his eyes to see his mother taking picture's and his brother behind her grinning like an idiot.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Kouji asked her groggily.

"I'm taking picture's from you and my future daughter-in-law." she said with a smile.

Kouji just grumbled and pressed Izumi tighter against his chest, to which Izumi opened her eyes and smiled at Kouji.

Tomoko smiled at them and asked "Do you want to eat something?"

"Yes, I'm starving." Izumi said. Kouji just nodded and walked with Izumi into the kitchen, after his mother and brother.

Tomoko made Sushi for the three kids and asked "So Kouji are you sleeping here tonight or are you going home?"

Kouji looked at her and answered "I think I'm going to stay here if you nothing against it."

"No I don't, and what about you Izumi?" Izumi looked at her confused "I mean you can stay here too, but only if you want to. You can sleep with Kouji in the spare room." Tomoko told her smiling.

"Yeah sure. I would like to." Izumi said blushing madly, but all the way smiling at her.

Kouji was happy that his other liked Izumi so much. He put his hand on her thigh and smiled at her, when she looked at him, surprise invisible on her face.

After dinner Kouji showed Izumi the spare room. She let herself fall against the soft cushion. Kouji watched her with amusment and walked slowly over to the bed and sat beside her.

"Do you have something I can sleep in?" Izumi asked him.

"You can one of my shirt I keep here in case I sleep here." he said standing up and getting changed into his pyjama pants.

"That's nice, but I'd rather wear the shirt you just took off." she said taking off her shirt and pants.

He smirked at her and handed her his shirt. She took it and pulled it over her head. While she got dressed Kouji crawled under the blannket and waited for her to join him. When she was lying in the bed beside him she gave him a short kiss on the lips then laid her head on his chest. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Sleep tight my little princess. I love you." he said kissing her on the forehead. Before Izumi fall asleep she said "I love you, too." He laid his head down and thought that he was the happiest boy alive and with that last thought he fall asleep.


End file.
